Usuario:NuclearWhite
~HI, I'M JOHANN AND THIS IS MY USERPAGE~ (no edites o te suicidarás D:) Etimología Mi nombre viene porque es mi nombre. 'Sobre mi' Creía que era un perro azul aunque después descubrí que solo soy un simple humano. Me gusta mucho dibujar, escribir, Katy Perry y Lady GaGa, también me gusta Pokémon y Los Sims. Las otras cosas no interesantes de mi están en esa tablucha xD 'Historia de cómo descubrí que no era un Perro Azul' Es una historia bastante complicada... (?) Un dia normal, iba por la calle ya cansado de toda la vida y queriendo conocer a nuevos amigos, fuí a la perrera, aunque, no me aceptaron, porque decían que era un humano. Y estuve de bajón hasta el día de mañana. 'Mi Historia en las Wikis' Esta si que es complicada D: Empezé en Simspedia, la primera wikia en la que participé, con el nombre de JFCampo, pero pronto me olvidé de la contraseña y conocí Wikidex, así que mi nombre pasó a ser PokéGuiador, era una cuenta distinta y buscando usuarios en Wikidex, encontré el de un tal Pokeale, que tenía una cuenta en la Wikia de Pokefanon, y me quedé allí, empezé con algunos fakes mal hechos y una saga, aunque era un n00b. Luego empeze a mejorar y pronto empezaron las guerras, y se crearon dos wikis a continuación: Wiki Fake Sagas y Creadores Fakémon. Pokeale, me invitó a unirme y dejé la Wikia de Pokefanon, allí empezé a hacer fakes con base que me salieron bastante mejor. Esta wiki también tuvo guerra con Creadores Fakémon y me acusaron de un plagio que no cometí ¬¬ Luego después de un poco de paz, me fuí allí ya que mejoré bastante y aprendí a hacer arts, allí me quedé muchíiiiiisimo tiempo (no tanto como en Pokéfanon), aunque luego la wiki se disolvió y volví a La Wikia de Pokefanon aunque por muy poco tiempo. Luego me cambié de cuenta de usuario y pasé a llamarme Johann99 y después me fui a Shipping Wiki, un nuevo Creadores Fakémon. Después la wiki quedó abandonada y creé Wiki Fakemon Land donde luego se unió Minimize~. Luego se creó Wiki SimsLand Fanon (Lo mismo pero de los Sims), pero por problemas escolares la wiki quedó abandonada. Luego fundé Wiki Johann World, una wiki sobre un mundo paralelo, después SOLo fundó FAME a la que me dejó unirme gratuitamente 8D Ahora estoy en muchos sitios, pero en UNO concretamente. 'Favoritos' Estos son mis pokémon favoritos y están por orden de preferencia :3 A medida que me vayan gustando mas los iré poniendo~ *'Munchlax:' No se porque me gusta, pero tiene algo que me encanta y lo convierte en mi pokémon favorito. *'Piplup:' Fue mi primer Pokémon y lo encuentro muy mono y a la vez fuerte y me encanta. *'Shinx:' Fue el primer Pokémon que capturé y me recuerda a mi querido gato, además es muy mono. *'Togepi: '''Antes era mi pokémon favorito, pero Munchlax lo substituyó. Me gusta porque es muy mono y lo tiene una de mis entrenadoras favoritas, Misty. *'Azurill: Exactamente lo mismo que Togepi, pero este fue substituido por Togepi. '''Mis páginas *Mi DA: Este es mi DA donde cuelgo todo tipo de imágenes. */Firma/: Mi firma, ¿para que creen que sirve? */Plantillas/: Aquí guardo las plantillas que uso para muchas cosas :3 */Antigua Portada/: la antigua portada de la wiki .3. *Toooooodas las páginas de esta wiki son creadas por mi (de momento) 'Curiosidades' *Solo edito esta página cuando estoy aburrido. *Puedo volar. *Soy un humano con un sexto sentido (Puedo adivinar cosas varias) Por ejemplo, ahora he adivinado que tú has leido esto :3 *Yo estuve aquí *Esto solo me sirve para poner gilipolleces *Me duele la barriga :c *Debo parar ya porque si no Giovanni vendrá con su Persian y me llevará en helicóptero hasta una discoteca donde solo ponen música electrónica y entonces bailaré hasta morir (?) *Mi himno es BluhBluh~ *Nunca acabo algo que empiezo -.- *Casi todos mis Pokémon favoritos són de color azul O.O *Todo el mundo puede estar aquí *Piko Piko Was Here *Elmo was heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere~ *Yo también estuve aquí (?) *KIWI WAS HERE~ y lo digo también en italiano porque me sale del pie SONO STATO QUI *Johann wasen't here o algo así *Hannah Manzana no estuvo aquí (?) *Ahora ya no me duele la barriga c: *¡A Glaceon! ¡A Glaceon was here! *Barak Obama Was Here *DemiVeemon was here! .3. *Lady Baba was here, problems? *The singer of the songs was here (?) * Herosidad lesbica was here (?) * Al parecer, con varias pruebas del FBI, muchas personas estuvieron aquí, pero ninguna servió de nada ._.